


Punishment

by dizzy



Category: Glee RPF, StarKid Productions RPF
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey needs to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Joey's on the bed, tied up and writhing while Chris and Darren make out on top of him. It's his own fault; he got a little greedy and now he’s being punished.

Okay, none of them can even remember what he did to deserve it, but that doesn’t really matter. All that matters is the way his body jerks against nothing, finding and failing to gain any friction against the air. Gorgeous sounds come from his mouth as his wrists test the boundaries of the restraints.

They’re going to fuck on top of him. That’s how this is going to go. He gets to watch but not participate, has a front row seat for the debauchery, and after it’s over he’s going to be sent into his room alone to jerk off remembering them.

Fuck, they’re kinky bastards and he loves this. 

They tease him in a million different ways. Darren straddles Joey so that he’s staring straight down at him. He drags the tip of his cock up Joey’s stomach and smirks, leaving the gloss of precome there to dry. Chris makes Joey close his fingers around the lube while he’s stretching Darren open. He moves and repositions Joey’s legs whenever he wants and to wherever he wants.

Darren’s on all fours and fingers claw and grasp at the pillow on either side of Joey’s head as Chris pushes into him. Joey’s cock is thick and hard against his stomach, and if Darren dropped down just a little they could grind together but he doesn’t. Darren jerks himself off while he gets fucked, head thrown back, eyes never meeting Joey’s, mouth never even coming close to a kiss. He whines Chris’s name and begs and pleads and spits out dirty little whimpers with every harsh inhale and exhale. Tiny little drops fly from his mouth as Darren cries out without caring, and Joey’s so desperate for it that he even finds that hot, he wants it.

Joey gets to watch the flush take over Darren’s face and chest. Sweat drips from Darren’s forehead down onto Joey, and he licks it from his lips and juts his chin up, hips snapping. He doesn’t say anything, though; he doesn’t ask, not even once, for them to give him more.

When Darren comes, it’s hard and hot and splattering over Joey. Chris does that high little grunting moaning sound that means he’s close and right at the very end he pulls out of Darren, fucking through Darren’s thighs so that the come spurts down onto Joey’s cock and drips down to his balls. He’s painted in them from chest to thighs, in their sweat and come and spit and he’s never been so close to coming without being touched in his life.

Darren sits up and Chris clutches him, both arms tight around his middle and head pressed against his shoulder. Darren’s eyes are closed in a blissed out expression and Joey looks down, Chris shielded from view now but Darren’s cock is still thick and ruddy and red, come clinging to the tip that Joey’s mouth just waters to be able to suck off.

Then Chris guides them back, and away, and they still pretend he doesn’t exist as they cuddle and kiss gently through the afterglow. Joey’s still breathing hard but he tries to be quiet for them, to not interrupt.

When Darren finally wobbles on unsteady legs into the bathroom to take care of the lube situation growing uncomfortable, Chris leans over and undoes Joey’s restraints.

“You okay?” He asks, checking Joey over.

Joey nods. He rubs his hands up and down his thighs, cock jerking and precome dripping from the tip. “Just gonna...”

Chris gives him a little half smile. “Come get me if you need me after.”

Joey doesn’t, usually; he’s not like Darren, it doesn’t usually get that intense for him. But he still appreciates Chris offering. He stands, flexes to make sure all the blood is flowing again, and then heads into his bedroom to finish off.


End file.
